1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled web application enhanced for distributed computing and remote execution.
2. Background Art
Lotus Notes(trademark) is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled application server and platform.
Domino(trademark) is an enhancement to Notes to add web capabilities. Thus, Domino is a workflow enterprise and mail enabled web application server and platform. There is a need in the art to enhance the Domino server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of Domino web applications.
QuickPlace(trademark) is an enhancement to Domino. It is a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application server and environment for rapid creation of collaborative user communities. There is a need in the art to enhance this server and platform to allow distributed computing and remote execution of QuickPlace applications.
Microsoft Exchange(trademark) is a mail enabled application server and platform. This does not support workflow, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. Novel""s GroupWise(trademark) is a workflow enabled enterprise server and platform. This does not support mail, nor scale easily to an enterprise level. There is a need in the art for a mail and workflow web application server and environment which supports mail and scales easily and well to the enterprise level, which requires that all software elements need to scale to very large applications with respect to performance, loading, and administration tools.
It is known in the art to provide run-time support enabling clients to build logic against a published API.
Heretofore, in order to build logic against the Lotus Notes API, using Notes databases, it has been required to install and administer a Notes client and, possibly, a Domino server. The Notes program logic DLLs have not been able to function across other user interfaces.
There is a need in the art to provide a way for providing Notes client applications with full implementation of the Notes data, logic and security models that do not require pre-sale of a Notes server.
There is a further need in the art for a way to provide run-time access to data that enables use of proven synchronization and security models.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled application server and platform to support distributed computing and remote execution of web applications.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for enhancing a workflow, enterprise and mail-enabled web application to allow distributed computing and remote execution of collaborative user community creation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for runtime support enabling Notes DLLs to function to third party user interfaces.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fully functional web site experience, including data, logic, and security, on a client machine which requires no communication with a server, or none subsequent to initial installation.
It is an object of the invention to provide a run-time system and method for using Notes databases as private storage.
It is an object of the invention to provide a run-time system and method for Notes enabling business partners to deploy Notes databases having the Notes security model protection without preconditioning a Domino server or Notes client sale or install for API applications.
It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for enabling distribution and use of program logic written in any programming language in a run-time enabled distribution medium protected by the Notes security model.
In accordance with the invention, a distributable runtime supports and application programming interface to services within a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled application server and platform. Utilities are provided for selecting and installing services, for selecting and installing applications that use those services, for configuring and deploying security rules, and for deploying and synchronizing data governed by those rules and manipulable by those applications.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided a computer program product configured to be operable to provide a distributable runtime to services within a workflow, enterprise, and mail-enabled application server and platform.